


and i'm doing just fine

by leslytherinphoenix



Category: Jurassic Park (Movies), Jurassic World (2015)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 19:17:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4404083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leslytherinphoenix/pseuds/leslytherinphoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’m very sorry,” Zara whispers. Her voice is hoarse, and her gaze flickers down towards Claire’s mouth. “Claire, I’m about to do something unprofessional.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	and i'm doing just fine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [onceuponanevilangel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/onceuponanevilangel/gifts).



> Thanks to waterwingeddove for reading + support during the writing prompt, and onceuponanevilangel for sending it to me.

“He wore board shorts?” Zara asks incredulously. 

Claire orders another glass of wine and nods. “And I was standing there like an idiot in a cocktail dress, it was so embarrassing.” Truth be told, she doesn’t feel very guilty for leaving Owen behind. She’d sent out a  _please help me_ text and, after a few minutes, Zara’d run in, faking an emergency. Above and beyond the call of duty, Claire supposes.  Claire had made a few hasty excuses, and then she’d bolted out of the restaurant and towards the bar, because she’s still too sober for this. 

Zara smirks. “And to think I expected better from a man who spends all of his time with a bunch of leathery birds of prey.” 

Vaguely considering facepalming into the bar, Claire sighs. “I just don’t know why I didn’t see this coming.” She’s painfully aware that she sounds whiny. “It’s not that I want a second date. I don’t want a second date. It’s just–” 

She stops, wonders if this is an appropriate conversation to be having with someone she pays to fetch coffee and take notes. 

“He should have tried harder,” Zara remarks after a few moments. “God knows I would have.” Her tone is casual, joking, utterly familiar. Claire look over, towards her assistant. Zara’s staring at the wall, poised and well put together for this time of night. She seems unfazed by the turn their conversation has taken. 

_This is unprofessional_ , Claire thinks, but she opens her mouth anyways. 

“You wouldn’t show up to a date in, say, sweatpants?”She’s using the most flirtatious tone she can muster and feels like a freshman in college again. _I’m joking,_ Claire assures herself, _I’m joking, I’m joking, I’m joking._

“Not for someone like you,” Zara fires back immediately and smiles. “No, I think I’d put in quite a bit of effort.” 

Claire bites her lip. “I’m that special?” 

Scoffing from Zara’s general direction. “Of course.” 

The bar is nearly empty; it’s almost midnight and it’s an off-season for the park. Terrible, tinny elevator music plays from one of the speakers. Claire makes a mental note to email someone about that. “I’m flattered,” she says, and when she looks down, realizes her hands are trembling. It’s not unpleasant. 

“But really,” Zara says, and Claire can’t bring herself to look back, “you look beautiful.” 

“Thank you,” Claire replies. Her throat feels tight. She glances up at Zara and they’re close. Not unnaturally, just casually, in a way that feels so normal it hurts. Zara’s still staring straight in front of her, but then she turns her head. They’re staring right at each other, and Zara’s eyes are dark in the dim lighting. 

“I’m very sorry,” Zara whispers. Her voice is hoarse, and her gaze flickers down towards Claire’s mouth. “Claire, I’m about to do something unprofessional.” 

Claire nods, and the word  _okay_  is on the tip of her tongue but Zara’s already closed the distance between them. She smells like perfume and the cleaning spray they use in the office, and the only brand of shampoo they sell on the island. Zara’s lips are soft and warm and slightly chapped; Claire thinks she didn’t imagine it’d be like this (not that she allowed herself to imagine it often), but she doesn’t even remember anymore, and it doesn’t matter. 

“I never wanted to be one of those executives who have affairs with their assistants,” Claire confesses when they break apart, and Zara laughs and pulls her close again. Claire slides off the bar stool to touch Zara’s waist, and she’s making out with her assistant like a teenager in a deserted bar on an island filled with extinct leathery murder birds, and she’s okay. 

 


End file.
